fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Paulium
& | saurian_name = Fuicaim (Fc) /'fī•kām/ | systematic_name = Untritrium (Utt) /'ün•trī•trē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Paulium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Thomsonium | right_element = Arrhenium | particles = 494 | atomic_mass = 364.0163 , 604.4633 yg | atomic_radius = 162 , 1.62 | covalent_radius = 186 pm, 1.86 Å | vander_waals = 192 pm, 1.92 Å | nucleons = 361 (133 }}, 228 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.71 | nuclear_radius = 8.51 | half-life = 12.537 h | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 133-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 40, 21, 8, 4 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4, +5, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.23 | ion_energy = 624.3 , 6.470 | electron_affinity = 48.9 kJ/mol, 0.507 eV | molar_mass = 364.016 / | molar_volume = 82.746 cm /mol | density = 4.399 }} | atom_density = 1.65 g 7.28 cm | atom_separation = 516 pm, 5.16 Å | speed_sound = 1956 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Navy blue | phase = Solid | melting_point = 832.56 , 1498.60 559.41 , 1038.93 | boiling_point = 3099.89 K, 5579.80°R 2826.74°C, 5120.13°F | liquid_range = 2267.33 , 4081.20 | liquid_ratio = 3.72 | triple_point = 832.56 K, 1498.60°R 559.41°C, 1083.93°F @ 195.63 , 1.4673 | critical_point = 6498.58 K, 11697.44°R 6225.43°C, 11237.77°F @ 114.6951 , 1131.956 | heat_fusion = 8.674 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 312.929 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06083 /(g• ), 0.10949 J/(g• ) 22.142 /(mol• ), 39.856 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 1.98 Absolute: 6.62 | atom_abund = 1.43 }} Paulium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Pl and 133. Paulium was named in honor of (1901–1994), who studied the nature of s and the structures of s; also honoring (1900–1958), who proposed the with his . This element is known in the scientific literature as untritrium (Utt) or simply element 133. Paulium is the thirteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Paulium contains 133 s and 228 s that make up the , as well as 133 s surrounding the nucleus. Its is 361, corresponding to the number of s. But the real is about 364 to include electrons and both s having masses slightly over one dalton. It is assumed that there are 13 electrons in the 5g orbital since it is the thirteenth element of the g-block series, but due to smearing effects, there are only eight. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , paulium has no s. The longest-lived is Pl with a of 12.5 hours. It undergoes , splitting into two lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Pl → + + 38 n All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 40 minutes while majority of these have half-lives less than 3 seconds. Paulium has , which are excited states of isotopes. The longest-lived isomer is Pl with a half-life of 88.1 hours, seven times longer than the most stable ground state isotope. The second longest-lived, Pl, has a half-life of just 19.8 seconds. Chemical properties and compounds Paulium is a reactive element that most commonly forms paulium(V) and the s ranging from +2 to +6. In s, paulium(III) (orange) is however most common. Paulium loses blue color and luster when exposed to air due to the formation of oxide PlO , but in the powder form, it burns with brilliant orange flame when a spark or even a shock is applied to form the highest oxide PlO . Due to its basic nature of metal, it forms a base when dissolved in water and neutralizes acids to form paulium salts. PlO is a gray amorphous solid obtained when metal exposes to the air or burned in the presence of oxygen. Paulium reacting with s would most likely form pentahalides, such as PlCl , which is a white crystalline solid. Halides can be oxidized in water to form s, such as PlOCl when PlCl is oxidized. :PlCl + H O → PlOCl + 2 HCl Paulium(III) carbonate (Pl (CO ) ) is a white chalky solid like (CaCO ). Paulium(III) sulfide (Pl S ) is a reddish purple crystalline solid, paulium(IV) sulfide (PlS ) is a pale green powder, and paulium(V) sulfide (Pl S ) is a reddish purple crystalline solid. Paulium can form selenide with +2 oxidation state, PlSe, which is bright yellow amorphous solid. Paulium nitrides are PlN, Pl N , and PlN . Paulates (PlO ) are found in compounds such as yttrium paulate (Y (PlO ) ) and zinc paulate (Zn (PlO ) ). Organopaulium are s of paulium. The three examples are paulium acetylide (Pl C ), paulium pentacarbonyl (Pl(CO) ), and paulium methanide (Pl(CH ) ). Physical properties Unlike most metals, which are grayish white, paulium is a navy blue metal, due to outermost electrons oscillating only at blue region of the spectrum at low intensity instead of oscillating at ultraviolet wavelength as is the case for most metals. It has a of 4.4 g/cm , about the mean density of Earth's. Like most metals, paulium is and , and . Paulium has a cubic structure. Its melting point is 833 K (1039°F), meaning it is solid on every planet in our from the coldest planet ( ) to the hottest planet ( ). Its liquid range is relatively wide as its boiling point is 3100 K (2827°C). Occurrence It is certain that paulium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of paulium in the universe by mass is 1.98 , which amounts to 6.62 kilograms or about the mass of worth of paulium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of paulium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Pl. : + + 33 n → Pl : + + 28 n → Pl Category:Lavoisides